


Crystalline Hot Chocolate

by WoofTheWaffle (VesperRiver)



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, 2taakitz2week, Cats, Cuddles, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Original Character(s), Purring, Purring Elves, taakos a good dad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: Taako had a stressful day at work, but luckily his daughter is always up for cuddles.dont need to read the previous fics in the crystallization series to read this!





	Crystalline Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as i saw the domesticity prompt, i was like, i have to do this in the universe with crystal!! like, i rlly wanted to write some cuddles,,,,,,

Taako is relaxing on the couch after a particularly stressful day at the school. Watching fantasy Netflix and drinking a warm mug of hot chocolate, with just a little bit of alcohol mixed in. When his four-year-old daughter walks into the room with her cat and best friend, Peppy.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” He asks and puts the mug down onto the table.

She doesn’t say anything, she only climbs onto the couch and presses into his side.

“You want some cuddles huh?” He smiles when she nods.

Taako pulls the young girl into his lap and kisses the top of her head.

“What’s that daddy?” Crystal asks and points to his drink.

“That’s an adult drink, baby,” he says.

“Looks like hot chocolate.”

“Well, yes. Want me to make you some?” She nods, “you’ll have to get off of me so I can get up.” She doesn’t budge.

He smiles with a laugh, placing her to the side and stands up. Crystal stares up at him and holds out her arms so he can carry her.

Taako picks her up, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her cheek into his shoulder. 

Peppy meows and follows close.

He turns the stove on and rinses out the pan he used earlier. Luckily he didn’t use all of the chocolate when he had made his own. 

He uses Mage Hand to do most of the work since his hands are full of his daughter, not that taako minds at all.

Once the chocolate is melted and the milk is boiling, he adds them together. He puts some a little bit of vanilla and cinnamon in the mixture as well.

The mage hand grabs a small mug and pours the hot chocolate into it.

“Want any marshmallows?” he asks.

“Whip cream too,” she says.

“Alrighty!” taako takes the whipped cream out of the fridge and grabs the mini marshmallows from the cupboard. The elf puts a few marshmallows in and covers them with a good amount of whipped cream. 

He hands the mug to her, “careful sweetie, its hot.” 

“That's why its called hot chocolate, daddy!” she laughs.

He chuckles, “yep, that's probably why.” 

Crystal tentatively takes a sip, the whipped cream getting on her nose. “Yum!” she laughs again.

“You got a little, uh, something on your nose there.” 

“No!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Crystal says and takes another sip and somehow, she gets more whipped cream on her face.

Taako chuckles and places her down on the window seat. He quickly grabs his own drink and turns off the fantasy TV before he joins her. He takes a sip, it’s cold now. Oh well, he puts in in the sink before joining his daughter. He wipes away the whipped cream that was on her nose.

Crystal crawls into his lap once she finishes her hot chocolate, so he uses mage hand to put her mug into the sink before he wraps his arms around her. 

The young girl begins to purr softly, and drift off to sleep in his arms.

~~

Kravitz comes home to a suspiciously quiet house. Normally, Crystal greets him every time. But today that doesn’t seem to be the case. 

The reaper hadn't heard anything from taako that they wouldn’t be home. So he decides to investigate. 

Checking his daughter's room first, she’s not there, her room is in the usual mess that it is. 

Kravitz finds the two of them fast asleep on the window ledge and smiles. 

Crystal is in Taako’s lap, purring softly. He has a protective arm around her and is purring as well. Three of their cats are sleeping with the two as well. Peppy is curled up between Crystal's legs. Spatula is on a pillow by his husband's feet, and Doctor Gerblin is on the same pillow that Spatula is on. All three cats purring as well

Spatula opens his eyes, yawns, blinks and then goes back to sleep.

He leans down and places a kiss onto crystal’s forehead, she smiles in her sleep. He kisses Taako’s forehead and moves a piece of hair that had begun to fall into his face behind his ear. 

Taako makes a small mrrp, wakes up and blinks groggily, “Did I fall asleep?” he whispers.

Kravitz nods and kisses him on the lips this time, “Long day, Dove?” he asks.

“Ugh, yeah” he pats Doctor Gerblin’s head gently, “look at this gremlin, naked boy. Bastard.”

“He's a beautiful naked boy.” Kravitz protests.

Crystal stirs in his lap and yawns, “Papa?” she asks sleepily.

“Hello sweetie” he kisses her forehead again and lifts her out of taako’s lap.

Doctor Gerblin meows and jumps off taako’s lap, and goes to do whatever Doctor Gerblin does best.

“Papa”

“Hm?” 

“Daddy made hot chocolate,” she says and tries to wriggle out of his grip.

“Did he?” he asks, putting her down on the ground.

“Ya! It was good” she grins and runs off into the other room, Peppy following behind her.

“There’s still some left over if you want any?” Taako offers and stretches, “oof, that was not a good position to fall asleep in.” He says when his back pops.

Kravitz kisses his husband on the forehead, “sure.” 

“Might want to heat it up. I was gonna cover it up but I had a child on me.” He says.

“How do you want me to heat it up? Fantasy Microwave?” Kravitz asks.

Taako grimaces, “no, you don’t put my homemade hot chocolate in the microwave to reheat are you nuts?” He says and pulls out the needed items to reheat it.

“I’ll show you how to reheat it, how have I not shown you this before?” He mutters that last part to himself and begins to show Kravitz how to properly reheat hot chocolate without the use of a microwave.


End file.
